1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to three-dimensional object generation, and, more particularly, to a system and method for automatic three-dimensional object generation for representation of files in a graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wide popularity of three-dimensional (3D) interfaces, in particular for gaming environments, is beginning to drive changes in non-gaming computer user interfaces. For example, it is expected that at some point in the future productive applications, such as standard operating systems and user interface environments, will adopt 3D techniques to generate truly immersive environments. As in immersive 3D gaming environments, users will be allowed to assume computer generated characters and interact within the operating and other systems in a first person visual perspective. However, in order to realize such 3D immersive environments for supporting productive applications issues relating to the 3D representation of data and interactions with that data must first be addressed. For example, one issue that must be addressed is the visual representation of files and how those visual representations are generated.